Donde Estan Los Cullen
by Neniita.Cullen
Summary: ADAPTACION: Bella y Edward están casados, pero una infidelidad por parte de el hacen que se separen. Edward la sigue amando un dia salen a cenar, y son testigos de un asecinato, esto proboca que se conviertan en testigos protegidos, y para protejerlos los envían a Forks esto lograra que el amor renazca o que se separen definitivamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes no son míos que más quiera yo Stephenie es dueña de cada uno de ellos Sra Meyer seria tan amable de regalarme a sus personajes porfiiiiis ok no ya estoy de brayando. Tampoco la historia es mia yo solo la adaptación nuestros personajes favoritos **

***B**_**ueno esta es mi nueva historia espero y les guste y me apoyen en esta nueva aventura**_

**Pov:EDWARD**

Contesta, contesta, vamos Bella por favo...

-Hola - es ella

-Hola Be...- pero me interrumpió

- Estas hablando al teléfono de Isabella Cullen, pero dime Bella, en este momento no puedo contestarte, pero deja tu mensaje, Buen día... Beep- una vez más la contestadora aquí va mi mensaje numero 92

-Hola Bella hee... solo llamaba para saludarte y ver cómo has estado... ya que aún somos esposos bueno al menos por la ley... y la iglesia... hoy son tres meses desde que nos separamos... adiós- colgue me sentía estúpido

Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, han pasado tres meses desde que tomamos la decisión de separarnos... no mejor dicho ella tomo la decisión por los dos. No hay día en el que no me arrepienta por la estupidez que cometí, Bella era, es mi vida, la extraño cada segundo, cada minuto de mi vida, no encuentro la salida a este dolor que siento, pero cuando estoy con ella es como si el dolor desapareciera, mi familia puso el grito en el cielo .

Esme y Carlisle se molestaron mucho conmigo, ellos aman a Bella como una hija, y se decepcionaron de mí pero me dieron un consejo muy valioso

"_-Edward hijo aun la amas lo noto en tu mirada lucha por su perdón- me dijo Esme, mientras me tocaba la mejilla"_

_"-si hijo mientras todavía no firmes un papel, todavía no termina, pero eso si vuelves a lastimarla yo mismo are que firmes ese documento llamado divorcio, ella es muy valiosa y se merece lo mejor- me dijo Carlisle ...lo bueno que es mi papa "_

Emmett mi hermano también se molestó conmigo, el respeta mucho a Bella y podría decir que hasta la ama desde que Bella le presento a Rosalie una de sus mejores amigas, a hora esta feliz mente casado con ella y están a la espera de... su primer bebe. Alice la mejor amiga y casi hermana de Bella bueno ella no me reclamo, ella patio las partes más valiosas de un hombre y me dijo.

_"- a ver si a si no las vuelves a usar para lastimar a mi amiga"_

A hora cada que veo a Alice me cubro mi parte sagrada, pero la reacción que más me dolió fue la de Bella, ni siquiera la patada de Alice me dolió tanto como la de Bella.

"-_te amo pero ya no es suficiente... adiós Edward-"_

Me dolieron sus palabras y su frialdad al decírmelo esa chispa en sus ojos se apagó, y todo por mi culpa todo por acostarme con otra.

*****POV: BELLA**

Estaba en un departamento maravilloso, iluminado en frente de Central Parck con una vista maravillosa que habría que pagar por ella, pero lamentablemente este no era mi departamento. Este departamento le pertenecerá a alguien más.

-El departamento es muy bello señora Bella- me dijo mi clienta, asi es me dedico a las vienes raíces

-no lose- dijo su esposo con un asentó francés

-es muy bello como dice su esposa, podría cobrar por esta maravillosa vista, yo pagaría por esta vista- les dije este es mi trabajo alagar las casas que vendo pero con esta no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo, hablaba por si sola.

- vamos amor al bebe le fascinara este lugar- dijo señalándose su pancita, que apenas si se le notaba, no me hubiera dado cuenta si no es que ella lo menciona

-esta Embarazada- no pude contener mi emoción

-si- me dijo ella feliz

-haa no lose tal vez si le quitas un cegó al precio- me dijo su esposo

-hay Laurent que codo eres, mejor revisa de nuevo el departamento -le ordeno yo sofoque mi risa

-está bien querida- dijo con su acento francés y se retiró de la sala

-ho querida no te apures yo lo convenceré- me dijo

-este sería un lugar hermoso para su bebe- le dije

-cuantos hijos tienes- me pregunto

-heee... cegó- le hice un cegó, digo un cero con mi mano- pero quiero adoptar

Después de un rato de seguir platicando de bebes y casas, y de que la señora Irina convenciera a su esposo vendí este departamento ya solo quedaba uno en venta y tenía al cliente perfecto. Revise mi celular y ahi estaba de nuevo un mensaje de Edward, ni siquiera lo oí lo borre y entre a mi oficina.

-hola Alice algo importante para hoy- le pregunte mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi escritorio y ella se sentó frente mío, reviso su agenda electrónica.

-no tienes el resto de la tarde despejada solo hasta la noche, está la cena de recaudación de fondos para la asociación de cáncer de mama y recuerda que este año tu suegra te asigno como la vocera- me dijo

Cierto la cena, ya había quedado con ella hace seis meses, antes de lo de su hijo no puedo quedarle mal aparte quiero mucho a Esme hago esto solo por ella.

-si está bien, algo mas Ali- le pregunte

-si volvió a hablar el innombrable- dijo esto último en susurro- pero no te preocupes le dije que te fuiste a Hawái con dos guapos modelos altos y fuertes y que de seguro en este momento te estaban poniendo bloqueador en la espalda

-Alice- la regañe

-está bien Bella, le dije que estabas fuera de la oficina, que te hablara a tu teléfono y que dejara de quitarme el tiempo- me dijo con su sonrisa de niña buena

-si bueno te hizo caso, pero ya sabes que cuando estoy con un cliente pongo en silencio el teléfono- le dije mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en la computadora

-enserio y te volvió a dejar su mensaje típico recordándote cuanto tiempo llevan separados- se burlo

-sí, bueno no se ni siquiera me tome el tiempo de oírlo lo borre- le dije pero no la mire

-a mí no me engañas Bella, tienes miedo de escuchar sus mensajes porque sabes que en cualquier momento puedes flaquear y regresar con él porque aun lo amas- dijo Alice y su modo amiga/psicóloga

-no Alice ya no podría regresar con el... ya no confió en el-le dije

Ella me dio una sonrisa triste, gracias al cielo ella cambio el tema le conté de la pareja que compro el departamento frente a Central Park. Me despedí de ella y fui asía mi propio departamento, que aun huele a él, lo extraño y lo amo pero me destrozo a aquel día que lo vi en la cama con otra.

**Buen aquí está el primer capítulo que les pareció, les gusto, no les gusto cuéntenme como en mi otro fic *Chocolate estaré actualizando cada semana.**

**Si creen que me merezco un rewiev déjenlo estaré encantada de leerlo**

**Síganme en twitter - arroba Estreliita09**

**Les mando un abrazo de oso Emmett y besitos chiquitititititos Jajaja :D**

**Las quiere NeniitaCullen 3**


	2. Nos Volvemos a ver

**Los Personajes no son mios... que mas quisiera yo estos personajes le pertenecen a Stefhenie Meyer **

**Tampoco la historia es toda mia yo solo trato de adaptarla con nuestros personajes favoritos :D**

_**Quiero pedirles miles de perdones por tardarme en actualisar esta historia pero basta de tanto Bla. Bla. Bla. Las dejo con el siguiente capitulo **_

**000000**

**2.-Nos Volvemos a Ver**

**POV: EDWARD**

-¡No! estas modelos no me sirve- le dije a Jasper mientras arrojaba las fotos a mi escritorio

-pero Edward estas seguro, tienen las espesificasionea que pediste- me dijo un Jasper temeroso

-lo siento Jasper, dejame las fotos las revisare esta noche- le dije

-Edward, esta noche tienes la cena de recaudacion de la fundacion que dirige tu mama- me dijo Jasper apenado mientras veia su agenda electronica

-¿es hobligatorio que asista? -le pregunte

-bueno tu mama espera que asistas- lo mire incredulo

-vamos Jasper puedea hacerlo mejor que eso- le dije, el sonrio

-Bella asistiria a la cena, recuerda que es la anfitriona -me dijo con triunfo

Cierto, Esme habia convensido a Bella de ser la vocera, para que llevara acabo la recaudacion, Bella podria venderle una caja a bagabundo como casa y este se lo compraria ella era la indicada para converser a cualquiera

-bueno pues esta noche volvere a ver a Bella- dije emocionado- ay algo pendiente

-si, se que te quieres ir pero tienes una reunion con las personas de diseňo e imagen

Acenti, pero no me importaba hoy veria a Bella y talvez pueda hablar con ella, en eso sono el telefono de mi oficina, pero deje que Jasper contestara por mi yo me perdi en mis pensamientos dirigidos hacia Bella

-Edward lamento interrimpir tu ensoňasion pero te llaman- me dijo apenado

-¿debo preguntar quien?- le dije

-solo me dijo que le responderas si saves lo que te conviene- me dijo

No sabia a que se referia pero tome el telefono

-habla Edward Cullen- dije

-¡Hola! Eddi te acuerdas de mi- esa voz

-¿Jessica?- dije sorprendido

-wow tan buena fui esa noche, que tu esposa arruino -maldita sea es ella

-¿que quieres y como conseguistes mi numero?- le recrimine

-vamos Eddi tu mismo me diste tu tarjeta esa noche tan especial para mi, tan tomado estabas que no lo recuerdas- dijo con su voz nasal

He tratado de olvidar esa noche con todas mis fuerzas y lo he echo pero lo que nunca podre olvidar es esa mirada de dolor, de decepsion de Bella eso si nunca lo podre olvidar

-mira Jessica no tengo tiempo se te ofrece algo mas- le dije un poco molesto

-vamos Eddi la estabamos pasando muy bien hasta que llego... como la llamaste asi la calculadora Isabella, se que estan separados y ahora nada nos detiene para que podamos pasar unas noches juntos- me dijo con una voz que pretendia ser sensual

Maldicion, Jessica vino de mi infierno personal para recordar esa infernal noche donde toda mi vida cambio

-Mira Jessica lo que dije o hise esa noche he tratado de olvidarlo, y no sabes como me arrepiento perdi la cosa mas importante en mi vida- le dije con tristesa y enojo

-que flojera me das tu puedes tener a cualquier mujer que quieras olvidate de tu antipatica mujer, me puedes tener ami y yo no te obligaria a nada

-¡basta Jessica! tu no eres quien para ofender a Bella, ella es mucho mejor que tu y yo juntos y te pido que no vuelvas a llamarme o me vere obligado a tomar acciones mas energicas- le dije a hora si molesto

-tu te lo pierdes pero te voy a dar un consejo divorsiate de tu esposa ella ya no confia en ti y buscame, bay Eddi y llamame

Me colgo, que mujer tan mas frustrante como pude acostarme con ella, como pude arruinar mi vida en una sola noche, como pude perder el amor de mi existencia... pero talvez tenga razon deveria darle el divorsio y dejar que ella encuentre la felicidad en otro lado, que cumpla sus sueňos a lado de otra persona... ¡No! tan solo imaginarla en brazos de otro, que otro sea el primero el verla en las

maňanas y el ultimo en verla por las noches, que otro toque su piel, sus labios, que sea merecedor de sus te amos sus suspiros, risas, lagrimas... y sobre todo que el sea posible de realizar su gran sueňo, NO, NO, NO, tan solo pensarlo hace que me hierva la sangre y quiera matar a ese tipo... que no existe

-Edward no quisiera interrumpir tu lucha interna pero nos esperan en la sala de reuniones- me dijo Jasper

Acenti y me dirigi a la sala de juntas con Jasper, lo mejor era olvidarme de esos pensamientos que me enferman y pensar que hoy veria a Bella y talves tenga una oportunidad de hablar con ella, tome mi luga en la mesa

-Bueno comensemos con esto, muestrenme sus propuestas

Todos asientieron y asi comenso esta reunion, yo solo veia que hablaban y hablaban, mis pensamientos estaban con Bella y en lo todo que daria por regresar con ella, revise mi reloj y ya habian pasado dos horas, el tiempo se me habia pasado muy rapido pensando en Bella y en aquellos buenos momemtos que pasamos juntos, me levante de mi silla

-bueno Seňores, como siempre sus ideas son buenas, revisare las propuestas para la campaňa de publicidad del nuevo Porshe y la del comercial del nuevo chocolate y les estare informando, que tengan un exelente dia

Me despedi de ellos y sali de la sala de juntas, me dirigi a mi oficina

-tenemos algo mas en la agenda- le pregunte a Jasper mientras me desacia el nudo de mi corbata

-no Edward eres libre para irte a tu hotel, arreglarte y llegar a tiempo para la recaudacion- me dijo sonriente

-bien pero vas conmigo ¿no? como mi amigo, Esme me a preguntado porti- le dije

-claro, ¿pasas pormi? mi coche esta en el taller- me dijo apenado

Asenti, tome mis cosas y salimos del edificio, lleve a Jasper a su casa y me dirigi a la mia, me baňe, me rasure hoy mas que nunca me esmere en mi arreglo personal, me puse un traje gris oscuro y pensando en Bella me puse una camisa azul y una corbata azul fuerte, me puse mis zapatos, tome las llaves de mi volvo y sali a buscar a Jasper, el camino de mi hotel a departamento de Jasper se me iso eterno pero para llegar al hotel donde se llevaba acabo la recaudacion llegamos un poco tarde ya que el trafico en Nueva York no ayudaba, entre al salon donde se llebaba la reunion y entonces la vi tan hermosa como siempre, estaba con mi familia sonriendo y brindando, Esme la abrazo y Bella camino asia el estrado, la pude observar mejor estaba hermosa en su vestido verde sin mangas con un escote en V, debajo de su escote sobresalia una cinta que se amarraba en su espalda y lo demas cai como cascada, subio un pequeňo escalon, observe el largo de sus piernas que se veia estilisadas con las sandalias plateadas que traia, tomo el microfono y la pantalla que se encontraba detras de ella se prendio mostrando una imagen de la asociasion del Cancer de mama

-Buenas Noches, bienvenidos sean a la recaudacion de este aňo, para ayudar a todas esas mujeres que sufren esta terrible enfermedad, que cada dia le arrebata la vida a mas mujeres que tienen una familia he hijos, esta enfermedad no solo afecta a la mujer tambien afecta a su familia, por eso esta noche estamos aqui para tratar de ayudar a mas mujeres para que puedan estar con su familia para que puedan ver crecer a sus hijos, nietos y porque no a sus bisnietos y es por esto y mas que nos encontramos aqui...- en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, por un segundo pude ver todo ese amor que habia en su mirada para mi, pero fue cambiada por ese odio, mi Bella te lastime demasiado

_**POV:BELLA**_

Subi al estrado despues de un abrazo de Esme, tome el microfono

-Buenas Noches, bienvenidos sean a la recaudacion de este aňo, para ayudar a todas esas mujeres que sufren esta terrible enfermedad, que cada dia le arrebata la vida a mas mujeres que tienen una familia he hijos, esta enfermedad no solo afecta a la mujer tambien afecta a su familia, por eso esta noche estamos aqui para tratar de ayudar a mas mujeres para que puedan estar con su familia para que puedan ver crecer a sus hijos, nietos y porque no asus bisnietos y es por esto y mas que nos encontramos aqui...- en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron ahi estaba el tan perfecto como siempre, vi esos ojos verdes en los que me perdia y por un momento todo ese amor que siento por el me indundo, pero recorde que el ya no es mio y ya le pertenece a alguien mas

- y queremos su dinero- y comense a reir seguido de los presentes, fue lo primero que dije despues de haberme quedado callada. Continue con la mini conferencia, trate de llegar a las carteras... digo hacia el corazon de los presentes para que donaran, resivi con gusto los aplausos y baje del estrado Esme fue la primera en recivirme

-Bella estubiste espectacular aya arriba, ya se hacercaron a mi varias personas que quieren donar- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-felicidades Bella estuvistes grandiosa- me dijo Carlisle mientras me daba un medio abrazo

-por supuesto que si Bella podria venderle um peine a un calvo- me dijo Emmett mientras me abrazaba con uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso

-oiste Everett tienes a una tia, muy exitosa- le decia Rosalie a su panzita de seis meses mientras la acarisiaba

- si mi amiaga podria venderle una casa de campin al mismo presidente- decia Alice orgullosa

Yo solo negue con la cabeza, avergonzada despues de todos esos alagos, la recaudacion continuo, observe a Edward que se encontraba en la barra y asi pase toda la noche sintiendo las miradas de Edward y le agradesi internamente que nose me hacercara, le pedi a Alice que nos marcharamos ya que era tarde y yo tenia que trabajar maňana.

Me despedi de la familia Cullen, pedimos nuestros abrigos y justo cuando iba a tomar mi abrigo una mano me detubo

-me permites- esa voz nunca podria olvidarla

Yo asenti el tomo el abrigo y me ayudo a ponerlo

-Bella podemos hablar- me dijo

-Edward este noes un buen momento estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa- le dije mientras tomaba camino asia la salida el porsupesto me siguio

Alice y Jasper venian tras nuestro

-bueno que te parece mañana en la noche- me dijo

-no Bella, tienes una cena para cerrar una venta pero que tal el miercoles en la tarde- dijo Alice mientras sacaba su agenda, por dios esta mujer no descansa

-no lo siento Edward, tienes la filmacion de un commercial y te llevara todo el dia pero…- dijo Jasper mientras el tambien sacaba su agenda, el y Alice son tal para cual

-sera major que ellos se pongan de acuerdo- dije

Edward y yo los observamos esto seria interesante

-que tal el jueves por la mañana- dijo Alice

-no lo siento Edward tiene, reunion con inversionistas- dijo jasper

-y por la noche- Alice ya empesa a desesperarce

-no tenemos una presentacion de un comercial- dijo Jasper

-y el viernes por la noche Bella, tiene una reunion pero puedo moverla para mas temprano- dijo Alice a hora si molesta

-no Edward tiene una reunion con una empresa que quiere que lleve su campaña de publicidad- dijo temeroso al ver el estado de Alice

-bueno y no puedes moverla para mas temprano- casi le grita Alice

-no esque…-dijo un Jasper temeroso, pero Alice lo detubo

-que no eres hombre- el asintio- pues demuestralo y cambiala para mas temprano cres que podras

-si esta bien- dijo jasper

-bien Bella pueden cenar el viernes por la noche, Jasper me enviara la hora y el lugar ¿verdad?- dijo este ultimo mirandolo y este asintio

-gracias Alice puedes ir por el auto- ella asintio

Jasper tambien fue el camino por donde fue Alice y nos dejaron solos

-bien Edward esntonces nos vemos el viernes, has que tu asistente le mande todo los datos a Alice por correo ella programara la cena

-esta bien Bella- me dijo

En eso mi hermoso Audi se detubo y el señor del valetparking me habrio la puerta antes de entrar Edward me detubo

-adios Bella voy a estar esperando el viernes- me dijo con mucha intensidad en su Mirada

Yo solo asenti, me subi al auto y Alice arranco

-asi que el viernes cenas con Edward Cullen

-si asi parese- dije

Alice no dijo nada mas y yo me dedique a mirar por la ventana. Este viernes cenara con Edward y talves, esta sea la cena que decida nuestro future.

**000000**

**Bien que les parecio el Segundo capitulo, antes que nada quiero pedirle miles de disculpas por tardarme en actualisar pero operaron a mi hermanito y tube que ayudar a cuidarlo y las que tiene hermanitos menores no me dejaran mentir que son mucho trabajo pero aqui esta el capitulo y ya no me retrasare, tambien quiero agradecer todas sus alertas y RR en el primer capitulo GRACIAS a:**

**Alex Darcy Black**

**AngieCastairsCullen**

**Carmen cullen93**

**Kalolay28**

**Lupis23**

**Vanecullencipriano**

**Jeimy Alexandra**

**Marcela Preisser**

**Narraly**

**Isa Kathe**

*****Karola28.- que bueno que te agrade la historia gracias portu RR**

*****vanecullencipriano.- bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste**

*****majo.- si Habra un flashback pero sera mas adelante**

*****RPS.- gracias portu RR y espero que sigas la historia**

*****Narraly.- tarde pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo gracias portu apoyo**

*****isa Kathe.- si pero Edward sufrira por su perdon,gracias port u RR espero que sigas la historia**

**Tambien gracias a esas lectoras silenciosas**

**Bueno estare actualisando pronto el siguiente capitulo sera la cena muchas cosas pueden pasar**

**Les mando muchos besos chiquititititos y un abrazo de oso Emmett**

**Neniita cullen **


	3. La cena

**Los Personajes no son mios que mas quisiera yo estos le pertenecen a Sthefanie Meyer... yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**

**La historia no es mia yo solo la adapto con nuestros personajes favoritos**

**Pov:Edward**

_**3.- La cena... y una asecinato**_

Estaba contando las horas para ver a Bella, Jasper ya se habia encargado de reprogramar mi reunion para mas temprano, tal como se lo habia ordenado Alice aun que el se defendia diciendo _"lo ise por caballerosidad"_ Jasper se encargo de hacer la reservacion y mandarle la hora y el lugar a Alice, despues de dejar todo resuelto en la oficina parti a mi hotel, tome una ducha rapida, fui a mi armario y escogi un traje color gris, una camisa negra y tome una corbata del mismo color del traje, me cambie, me calze mis zapatos y con mi cabello ni me esforze, sali de mi hotel y conduci asi el restaurante, esta vez el trafico de New York estubo de mi lado llegue a tiempo me estacione frente al restaurante me baje y un muchacho del valet-parking tomo mis llaves para estacionar mi auto, yo camine a la entrada y ahi me resivio una seňorita con una falda que mas bien paresia cinturon y su blusa no estaba mejor dejaba ver mas que el inicio de sus pechos

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Lauren... tiene reservacion- me dijo coquetamente, yo solo rode los ojos... ¿que no veia el anillo de matrimonio?

-si esta a nombre de Edward Cullen- le dije cortante, ella miro su lista mientras enredaba un mechon de su cabello en su dedo... segun ella paresiendo coqueta

-claro seňor Cullen, gusta seguirme- me dijo, con su voz que pretendia ser sensual, pero yo queria vomitar

Camine tras de ella... pero fue un error ella se iba contoneando, queriendose parecer a Jassica Rabith, pero mas bien parecia Chubaca, ella me dirigio a una mesa bien situada, tome asiento

-Espero que esta mesa sea de su agrado, gusta algun aperitibo- me dijo

-no gracias prefiero esperar a MI esposa- dije remarcando el MI

-bueno, pero si puedo ayudarlo en algo no dude en buscarme- dijo, pero sabia que su mensaje era en doble sentido, yo asenti y no dije mas queria que se fuera, al parecer ella entendio mi mensaje y se fue esta vez sin contonearse mucho.

Me dedique a mirar la entrada esperando ver a Bella entrar con toda su Belleza, no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando la vi entrar por la puerta enfundada en un abrigo blanco con un poco de vuelo en la parte de abajo, se quito su abrigo y me dejo ver el hermoso vestido azul fuerte de manga larga, que me dejaba ver el inicio de sus hombros, el vestido se moldeaba a su figura sin llegar a ser bulgar le llegaba justo arriba de sus rodillas, su cabello caia como cascada formando unos rulos, calzaba unas zapatillas sencillas del color del vestido que estilizaban sus piernas, termino de quitarse el abrigo y se giro para entregarlo y pude ver que en su espalda tenia un pequeňo escote en U, que me dejaba ver un poco de su espalda aun que trajera el cabello suelto, entrego su abrigo, cambio unas palabras con Chubaca digo con Lauren, Bella miro alrededor del restaurante y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella se volvio a dirigir a Lauren, camino asia nuestra mesa yo me levante para resivirla, movi la silla para ella y yo tome mi lugar

-hola Bella, te vez hermosa- le dije, pero no vi nada en su rostro, ni su acostumbrado sonrojo

-gracias- solo dijo eso

El mesero llego

-buenas noches mi nombre es Benjamin y esta noche yo sere su mesero, gustan algun aperitivo o quieren revisar la carta- dijo amablemente

Bella pidio una copa de vino tinto, yo queria pedir algo mas fuerte senti que lo hiba a necesecitar pero tenia que conducir asi que opte tambien por una copa de vino, Benjamin se retiro

-¿como has estado?- le pregunte

-bien gracias y ¿que tal tu?- me dijo sin emocion, senti que me trataba como uno de sus clientes aun que creo que a ellos los trataria mejor

-Bella, yo no soy...- me interrumpio

-Edward solo te pregunte como estabas, no necesito un resumen de tu vida- me dijo, y senti como si me hubieran pateado el estomago

-Bella...- estaba por intentarlo una vez mas, como si no hubiera dicho nada pero Benjamin llego con una botella de vino, me sirvio un poco para que aprovara el vino Que nos iba a servir- perfecto

El asintio feliz y le sirvio primero a Bella y enseguida ami

-decean que les deje la carta- dijo Benjamin

Mire a Bella esperando su respuesa

-si por favor- dijo ella simplemente

Benjamin se retiro y no tardo mucho en traernos la carta

-aganme saber cuando esten listos para ordenar- dijo Benjamin y con esto se retiro

-Bella...- y lo intente una vez mas

-Edward creo que deberiamos de dejarnos de formalismos he ir al punto sobre esta cena- dijo como si fuera lo mas simple... no lo soporte mas

-Isabella porque me tratas asi, como si esto fuera mas que una cena de negocios, que de placer- le dije tratando de ocultar mi dolor

-sabes... talvez porque yo veo esta cena como de negocios... porque yo vine aqui para -se detubo un poco por un momento pude ver dolor en su mirada- terminar con esto... no podemos seguir asi Edward... a llegado el momento de elegir nuestros destinos

No podia mirarla sentia que encualquier momento lloraria como un bebe... pero no podia darme por vencido no era una opcion tenia que intentarlo

-Bella... tienes razon hablaremos lo que tengamos que hablar, pero por favor, por favor, cenemos como si fueramos amigos o... veamos esta cena como un... adios- le dije con todo el amor y el dolor que se apodero de mi, la mire y pude ver en su mirada los mismos sentimientos

-Esta bien Edward sera una cena de amigos -dijo y por primera vez desde que nos separamos volvi a ver esa sonrisa

Miramos la carta, despues de mirar la carta llame a Benjamin, Bella pidio una pasta con una ensalada con garbanzo, queso y aderezo, ya que es vegetariana pero apesar de eso ella nunca se queja de la forma en la que me alimento asi que pedi un buen trozo de carne a termino medio con papas al horno, Benjamin se retiro y Bella y yo platicamos amenamente como siempre lo asiamos, por ese momento senti como si Bella y yo siguieramos juntos, como si no exiatieran estos tres meses de separacion, cenamos entre risas y bromas, pero todo inicio tiene un final y nuestra cena estaba llegando al suyo, pague la cuenta y le di una buena propina a Benjamin ya que era muy bueno en su trabajo, antes de salir del restaurant detube a Bella

-te gustaria dar un paseo- le dije

Ella asintio, salimos del restaurante y comenzamos a caminar sin un rumbo

-parece que llovera- comente tratando de que Bella no tocara el tema del divorcio

-te acostaste con otra- dijo Bella como si nada pero habia dolor en sus palabras

-no eres buena para hablar del clima- dije en broma para aligerar el ambiente, ella se detubo y me miro

-saves que odio la lluvia...-miro el cielo y luego volvio a posar sus ojos chocolatosos en mi- si hay un cien porciento de que llueva... te acostaste con otra

-Bella lo siento, estaba confundido y borracho...pero te puedo jurar sobre una biblia que estoy un docientos porciento seguro de que Te Amo- le dije con todo el amor en mi mirada que pude, ella cerro sus ojos como si estuviera absorviendo mis palabras, los abrio pero habia algo diferente en su mirada que no pude persivir

-lo siento Edward no es algo facil de perdonar y deja de enviarme regalos es incomodo y saves que odio los regalos

-intentemoslo- dije probando sus barreras

-no lose- sus barreras ya no estaban tan altas

-probemos con la doctora Angela- le dije

Entrecerro los ojos como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo, bufo y empezo a caminar, ¿pero que dije? Bella empezo a caminar rapido pero yo la alcanze enseguida pasamos por varios callejones, sin decir ni una palabra, derrepente Bella se detubo y yo con ella

-sucede algo- le dije

-si yo conosco a ese seňor, le estoy vendiendo una casa- dijo Bella

Segui su mirada, en el primer piso habian dos hombres sobre un valcon, se notaban que estaban discutiendo, no pude mirarlos muy bien porque habia poca luz, pero pude notar que uno de esos hombres tenia la cabellera larga y oscura como la noche, nose como Bella podia estar segura de eso

-¿estas segura? yo no logro verlos- le dije

Bella asintio, en ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez, el hombre de la cabellera larga arrinco al otro hombre, la mitad de su cuerpo salia del valcon y en eso se oyo un disparo, yo solo pude ver como cai la persona... Bella dio un grito aogado, yo reaccione y la abraze tratando de sofocar su grito pero fue demasiado tarde el hombre de la cabellera larga nos vio y entonces un rayo ilumino su rostro y comenzo a llover nos apunto Bella y yo corrimos a escondernos detras de un auto el disparo varias veces

-tenemos que movernos de aqui- le dije en susurro a Bella

Ella asintio nos fuimos moviendo despasio y eche una ultima mirada y pude ver como el asecino brincaba del balcon, maldije internamente para no asustar a Bella, tome a Bella de la mano y la jale hasta uno de los callejones y la escondi detras de un cubo de basura y yo la abraze para protejerla, oi los pasos del asecino y me aferre mas a Bella si iba a morir me gustaria que fuera en sus brazos, mire a Bella y vi demasiado miedo en su mirada, los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas y entonces pude ver su sombra, empeso a adentrase al callejon pero en eso se olleron varias patrullas, senti que podia relajarme pero no conte que el asecino empeso a disparar asia el cubo de basura y yo me abraze mas a Bella, las patrullas se oyeron mas cercanas y con eso sesaron los balasos, no podia moverme no sentia mi cuerpo, recoste mi cabeza en los hombros de Bella y su olor me golpeo ese olor a fresias era un manso de tranquilidad poder estar asi, mi cuerpo se fue relajando... cuando senti una mano sobre mi hombro y me sobresalte.

Todo paso muy rapido cuando menos senti ya estaba en una ambulancia junto con Bella siendo revisados aun que Bella y yo asegurabamos que estabamos bien, no nos isieron caso dos paramedicos nos entregaron una cobijas Bella se envolvio en una de ellas y asta este momento no me habia dado cuenta que estaba todo mojado al igual que Bella... tres personas se nos hacercaron, el comandante de la policia que ya nos habia echo preguntas y otros dos tipos vestidos de negro

-seňor y seňora Cullen dejen les presento a los agentes- dijo el policia

Los observe y depronto me senti en un programa de CSI esos que Bella y yo odiamos porque pensamos que son muy subrrealistas, pero senti que todo en este momento se podia convertir en realidad

-Buenas noches soy el agente Vladimir y el es mi compaňero Stefan- nos dijo, los dos iban totalmente vestidos de negro aunque Vladimir relucia por su cabeza rubia casi platinada mientas que el otro con su cabello negro y ojos verdes no le quitaba la Mirada a Bella

- señores Cullen el agente ya nos puso al corriente sobre lo sucedido pero quisiera hacerles unas preguntas- dijo Stefan que seguia viendo a Bella… queria gritarle que era mia, pero no podia

Despues de varias preguntas de rutina, como que asiamos, de donde conoce Bella al tal Mike Newton, si el nombre del hombre muerto es Mike Newton, resulta que el aseino tiene nombre Aro Vulturi un narcotraficante buscado en varios paises y al parecer Mike tenia deudas con el por el mensaje que encontraron en el departamento donde vivia Mike, senti miedo como nunca cuando nos dijeron que tubimos suerte de que no nos matara

-señores Cullen el asecino puede matarlos en cualquier momento y es por eso…- estaba diciendo Vladimir pero Bella lo interumpio

-lo siento pero estamos separados- dijo y senti un golpe bajo

-mi esposa y yo estamos viendo a una doctora cada semana- dijo el policia

-nosera la doctora Angela- le dije… ves Bella esto puede funcionar

Ella me oyo y entrecerro los ojos, despues de que los agents Vladimir y Stefan nos dijeron que no habia problema sobre nuestra relaccion, nos informaron que iban a estar al pendiente de nosotro… luego de esto nos acompañaron al resturante por nuestros coches Bella y yo esperamos paciente mente a que el valet los trajera… a Bella le trajeron su coche

-bueno Edward gracias por la cena- me dijo y empeso a caminar yo la tome del brazo y la jale a mis brazos… por un momento me fundi en ella y respire su aroma

-cuidate- le susurre en el oido y ella se estremesio

Se alejo de mi y subio a su auto arranco seguida de una patrulla… senti que una parte de mi se iba con ella… senti que tenia que protegerla hoy mas que nunca

**Bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo muchas emociones en una sola noche… **

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Ale74**

**DianaMasen**

**Karolinas**

**+lis3011.- bueno aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste**

**+Ale74.- no te preocupes no pienso ponerlo en la historia sera un outeccke asi podras decider si lo lees o no… espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado saludos**

**+Rosh bernal.- bueno aqui esta la actualisacion solo me tarde una semana espero y te guste gracias port u rr y por apoyar este fic**

**+ .- de lunes a miercoles dependiendo de cuanto me tarde en el capitulo gracias por seguirla**

**Tambien agradesco a esas lectoras silenciosas les mando besitos chiquitititititos y una abrazo de oso Emmett**

**Neniita cullen**


	4. El asecino esta en mi casa

**Los personages de esta historia no son mios le pertenecen a Stefhenie Meyer... yo solo me divierto con ellos un rato... ;)**

**La historia tampoco es mi, yo tome la idea de una pelicula y solo la adapto con nuestros personajes favoritos :)**

**OooooooooooooO**

**Pov:Bella**

_**4.-El asecino esta en mi casa**_

Me desperte sintiendome confundida y con un dolor de cabeza terrible... Fui al baňo en busca de un analgesico y de ahi a la cosina por agua, puse las pastillas en mi boca y le di un trago largo al agua, mi boca tenia un mal sabor... no sabia que hacer hoy no tenia compromisos en el trabajo, decidi ducharme... despues de una larga ducha, me puse algo comodo unos jeans, una playera de tiritas verde y encima una blusa que parecia que estaba echa de encaje y dejaba ver partes de mi piel, opte por unas valerinas, cepille mi cabello y fui a la cocina.

10:00am, me prepare un cereal y pan tostado, no me habia fijado que tenia demasiada hambre, que prepare unos wafles que estaban en el congelador ya que soy un desastre en la cocina...

11:30am, fui a la sala de mi departamento y me sente ahi sin saber que hacer... mejor me hubiera puesto unos deportivos y hubiera salido a correr, decidi llamar a Alice contarle lo sucedido

-hola Bella -dijo alegremente... de donde sacara tanta pila

-hola Alice ¿que tal tu maňana?

-tranquila y... ¿que tal tu cena de anoche?- me dijo entusiasmada

Le conte a Alice toda la cena con lujo de detalle... hasta lo del asecinato a Mike Newton

-por dios Bella estas bien- dijo Alice

-si Alice estoy bien, solo fue el susto-le dije

-Bella quieres que valla a tu casa solo termino algunos asuntos sobre tu agenda y unos reportes y estoy contigo- dijo alterada

-no Alice termina tus asuntos tranquila cualquier cosa yo te hablo- le dije tranquila

-esta bien Bella... cuidate

Y con esto colgamos... ni porque hoy no hay trabajo Alice deja de trabajar... por cierto porque Alice no programo mi cena con Edward hoy nos hubieramos evitado el asecinato revise mi reloj

13:00pm llame a Rosalie para preguntarle por Emmett y Everett... aun me pregunto si Everett es un nombre, deci no contarle nada de lo ocurrido por su embarazo.

14:00pm y yo ya no sabia que hacer, decidi ir acomodar mi closet, entre a mi habitacion y me dirigi a mi maravilloso closet era tan grande como una habitacion, cuan Edward y yo compramos este departamento y vi esta pequeňa habitacion quise convertirla en mi closet y Edward en un cuarto de TV, despues de una larga discusion y carisias Edward accedio a dejarme convertirlo en mi closet, lo amaba tenia varias repisas para mis vestidos, blusas, jeans, faldas, pantalones, carteras, zapatos, joyas, bolsos, accesorios, entre y ahi estaba todas mis cosas ordenadas, exepto por ese espacio que le pertenecia a Edward que se encontraba vacio... un golpe en mi puerta me alerto, sali de mi habitacion y me dirigi a la puerta de entrada me fige en el pestillo "_no puede ser.."._

El asecino estaba en mi casa, puse el seguro y la cadenita y corri a mi habitacion cerre la puerta llame el primer numero que vino a mi mente

-¿Bella? - dijo sorprendido

-Edward soy yo ayudame- dije en susurro

-que pasa... ¿estas bien?- dijo nervioso

-Edward si estubiera bien no te hubiera llamado- le dije mientras me escondia a un lado de la cama

-Bella el sarcasmo no ayuda ¿que pasa?- me dijo entre alterado y nervioso

-el asecino esta aqui Edward y creo que trae una pistola- en eso como confirmando mi respuesta se oyo un pequeňo ruido como si la pistola trajera silenciador

-creo que ya entro- dije asustada

-¿donde estas?- dijo nervioso

-en mi habitacion- dije a hora si aterrada

-Jasper ya esta llamando a la policia Bella, voy para aya, porfavor no cuelgues

En eso se empesaron a oir que tiraban las cosas "_que ago"_ en eso vi el balcon, me levante dejando el celular a un lado de la cama con un Edward llamandome y habri las ventanas corredisas sali y...

-bravo Bella ya no parece una idea tan buena ya que vives en el octavo piso- me dije ami misma

Se oyeron mas golpes

-o por dios que ago que ago-dije nerviosa

mire a los dos lados y vi que habian un camino pequeňo con el que podria llegar al balcon de mi vecina, salte con cuidado sacando primero un pie y luego el otro, pegue mi espalda a la pares mis pies cabian perfectamente y empese a moverme

-no mires a bajo Bella... pase lo que pase no mires abajo- me seguia diciendo a mi misma

Asi estube cuando llegue al balcon, brinque despacio

-ahi estas- dijo el asecino

Yo me escondi entre el balcon y una columna y empeso a disparar una bala roso en y tiro un pequeňo pedaso, con mi mano busque la manija para abrir el ventanal esperaba que la loca de mi vecina no hubiera puesto el seguro... encontre la manija y jale la ventana y entre corriendo solo senti como el asecino seguia disparando desesperadamente, a lo lejos oi las patrullas y los disparos sesaron, yo me quede enmedio de la sala de mi vecina

-para estar tan loca no tiene mal gusto... por dios Bella deja de hablar sola- me regañe

Decidi ir a la habitacion de mi vecina esperando no encontrar nada perturbador, cuando unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta de mi vecina

-¿quien sera?... de seguro es el ascesino que biene a ver si no te dio en la cabeza- me regaňe a mi misma en susurro

Se volvieron a oir los golpes pero decidi no asomarme, me escondi detras del sillon

-por favor Bella di que estas ahi- esa voz

Sali detras del sillon y abri la puerta, entonces lo vi y me arroge a sus brazos y empese a llorar todas las lagrimas que habia retenido

-tranquila Bella ya estoy aqui- me decia mientras me acarisiaba la espalda y el cabello

Me llevo hasta el departamento y me sorprendi verlo todo tirado los sillones mis muebles, los floreros, los policias acomodaron el sillon mas grande, Edward me llevo al sillon el se sento a mi lado, el agente Vladimir traia algo en las manos era un marco, nos lo entrego, y gemi un grito era una de las fotos que no habia podido guardar de Edward y yo juntos en nuestra boda, le habian disparado dos veces una en mi rostro y el otro en el de Edward

-esto sin duda es un mensaje es por eso que Stefan y yo emos hablado de su situasion- dijo Vladimir serio

-si sin duda el va por ustedes, es por eso que hoy ustedes se an convertido en testigos protegidos, ustedes se an convertido en dos piezas fundamentales para su captura y detencion-dijo Stefan

-¿que se significa esto? que tendremos todo el dia a alguien quien nos cuide- dije un poco nerviosa

-no seňora Cullen eso no serviria con alguien como el, lo mas seguro es esconderlos por un tiempo y con nuevas identidades- dijo Stefan

-¡QUE! no yo no voy ir a ningun lado, tengo una empresa y una vida aqui... si Edward quiere irse adelante pero yo NO- dije furiosa y me fui a mi habitacion

Entre y cerre la puerta furiosa, yo no me puedo ir de aqui, mi agencia de vienes raizes esta llegando a donde siempre soňe, mas gente nos busca para que venda sus propiedades o nos buscan cuando decean comprar una casa... tampoco puedo dejar mi mas grande deceo a medias todo por irme a un lugar desconosido, en eso vi como Edward entraba a la habitacion

-Edward esta habitacion ya no te pertenece asme el favor de salir- le dije

-no Isabella deja de comportarte como una niňa y vamos a hablar- dijo duramente

-de que Edward yo. no. me. voy. a. ir. a. ningun. lado entendiste o te lo digo en frances- le dije molesta

El cerro los ojos y toco el tabique de su nariz tratando de tranquilisarse

-esto ha sido siempre verdad- me dijo tranquilo pero friamente

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunte confundida mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-si siempre ha sido primero tu y solo tu o tu empresa- me miro con... dolor

-encerio quieres hablar de esto- le dije

-bueno, ayer tu querias hablar y hoy yo lo quiero hacer... Bella esto ya no solo se trata de ti se trata de los dos, por una vez podrias hacerme caso apoyarme en algo- me dijo

-yo siempre te he apoyado- le dije molesta

-si... y no lo voy a negar pero casi siempre fuiste tu primero para mi, yo no importaba mientras tu fueras feliz, yo llegaba en las noches para poder besar y cenar con mi esposa, pero tu estabas en una cena de negocios, queria que cuando me fuera a dormir tu fueras lo ultimo que viera, asi como lo primero, pero no, tu decias que se habia alargado la junta y en las maňas ya te habias ido por que tenias una reunion temprano y asi fue por mas de un aňo- me dijo con una profundida en su mirada

-Sabes que esto lo ise por los dos- dije duramente... pero sentia culpa

-y sabes cuanto orgulloso estoy de ti de ver como pudiste hacerte un nombre en las bienes raizes... yo solo te estoy pidiendo que... accedas a que nos escondan por un tiempo, aslo por tu seguridad y para que algun dia puedas cumplir tu sueňo... acambio te prometo que te dare el divorsio cuando todo esto acabe sin pretextos Bella pero por favor no te niegues- me dijo con dolor y amor en sus palabras

Yo solo pude asentir, ya que derrepente senti un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho y senti que si hablaba podria llorar mas que cuando lo vi con otra, el se acerco a mi me abrazo y beso mi frente susurro la palabra _"gracias"_ y salio de la habitacion.

Me sente en la cama y no sabia que decir, tocaron mi puerta

-adelante- dije y entro el agente Stefan

-seňora Cullen que ha decidido necesitamos actuar de inmediato estoy casi seguro que nos estan vigilando- me dijo serio

-si agente voy a dejar que me escondan por un tiempo... pero ¿podria decirme a donde vamos?- le pregunte

-no seňora Bella sabra el lugar a donde ira hasta que este en el avion, necesito que aga una maleta y me entregue su celular y computadora-me dijo... este tipo se esta volviendo persona no grata

-esta bien solo deje hacer una llamada para dejar todo en orden lo de mi trabajo- le dije el asintio y salio de la habitacion, entre a mi closet y saque una maleta mediana, marque el telefono de Alice

-hola Bella sucede algo- me dijo preocupada

-Alice me voy de la ciudad- dije mientras ponia ropa en la maleta

-¿que? ¿porque?- me dijo sorprendida

-Alice el asecino entro a mi casa, y trato de matarme- dije mientras seguia escarbando en mis cajones y sacaba ropa, zapatos y mas

-por dios Bella y estas bien- dijo nerviosa

-si Alice los agentes decidieron que lo mejor seria si nos escondian por un tiempo- dije mientras tomaba mi maleta de mano y tambien la llenaba

-ya entiendo Bella- dijo tranquila

-por favor Alice encargate de todo, busca ayuda de Carmen - dije mientras entraba al baňo por mi necer

-si Bella no te preocupes... Bella no creo que voy a decir esto pero... es lo que pienso, talvez esto sirva para que puedas salvar tu relacion con Edward llamalo destino casualidad nose talvez y de esta aventura salga algo bueno

-Alice... sigues viendo al - dije mientras cerraba mi necer

-Bella... solo intentalo talvez pueda salir algo bueno de esto tomalo como unas vacasiones que mucha falta te hacen- dijo tranquilamente

-esta bien Alice... vamos a ver que sale de esta aventura- dije mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas y en ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta- pase... Alice me tengo que ir cuidate y gracias... nos vemos pronto

-esta bien Bella cuidate mucho y te estare esperando ... piensa lo que te dije te quiero

Y con esto colgamos, mire a mi visitante

-estas lista Bella- me dijo Edward... ¿feliz? acaso es bipolar

-si... aun que esto que llevo no es suficiente- dije molesta por solo poder llevar una maleta una maleta de mano y mi necer

-tu no tienes remedio... lista para despedirte de tu celular- dijo divertido, yo entrecerre los ojos

-que lindo... te toca llevarte mis maletas- le dije y sali de la habitacion

Llegue a la sala y ahi estaban Stefan y Vladimir

-bien seňora Cullen lista para entregarme mi celular- dijo Stefan ¿divertido? y tras de mi oi la risa de Edward, yo lo fulmine con la mirada y el muy mal trato de esconder su diversion

-una pregunta- este asintio- ¿porque tengo que darle mi telefono?

-por su seguridad- dijo Vladimir

-si... noes un buen motivo para entregarcelos, el es como un hijo para mi, yo lo necesito como el me necesita a mi, cada semana le cambio la imagen de pantalla como el rington mi bebe esta acostubrado a eso... y si les ago una promesa o les firmo un papel de que no llamare ni me mensageare con nadie dejarian que me lo lleve- ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron con mi perfecto discurso- y si les consigo una buena casa en la zona que quieran a mitad de precio... regalada- ise un puchero

-seňora Cullen ya nos habian contado que era una buena negociante... casi me combense con la casa y el puchero pero me importa mas su seguridad- dijo Stefan con diversion en sus ojos

La risa de Edward lleno toda la sala, solo le faltaba revolcarse por el suelo, yo lo volvi a fulminar con la mirada, _"es la segunda vez Cullen no habra tercera"_ y como si hubiera oido mi pensamiento se callo_ "muy listo Cullen"_

-si pues su informante es un chismoso... entonces tengo que entregarlo- ellos asintieron- esta bien

Camine asia ellos...

-seguros... puedo conseguirles una muy buena casa- y volvi hacer un puchero made Alice ellos rieron

-no- dijeron serios

Suspire en derrota... le di un pequeňo beso- adios bebe- y se los entregue y Edward volvio a reir, esta vez no lo mire

-Bien seňora Cullen veo que ya tiene sus cosas- yo asenti- seňor Cullen unos colegas fueron por sus cosas y pagaron la cuenta de su hotel una de sus maletas ya debe estar llegando al areopuerto la otras se las entregaremos a su familia, bueno es hora de irnos- asentimos

-seňor Cullen le ayudamos con las maletas- dijo Stefan

-No el me dijo muy amable mente que el las llevaria, y que las bajaria por las escaleras ya que dice que no es bueno que el asencor lleve sobre peso... lo que no entiendo si nos quiso decir gordos- dije con mi voz mas inocente

-Bella...- estaba diciendo Edward

-que vas a decir que soy una mentirosa- le ise un puchero

El nego con la cabeza, le sonrei y camine de los brazos con Vladimir y Stefan llame al ascensor y subimos Edward solo nos vio yo le sonrei, me despedi con la mano y articule "_eso es lo que obtines por burlarte de mi"_ y se cerro el acensor

Dos horas y veinticinco munutos despues ya estabamos en el avion, con un Edward quejandose de su entrenador en el gym

-muy bien seňores Cullen ya estamos en el avion alguna duda- dijo Vladimir

-si... nos pondran una pelicula- dijo Edward -que no me veas asi es lo minimo que me meresco despues de cargar tus maletas por ocho pisos

-si seňor Cullen le dire a la areomosa que ponga una de su agrado- dijo Stefan pasientemente... creo que estaba deceando que ya nos fuemos con este avion

-yo quiero saber a donde es que nos dirigimo- dije

-claro se dirigen a una poblacion llamado Forks- dijo Vladimir

Se despidieron de nosotros no sin antes darnos indicasiones... Forks un pueblo, deberia investigar mas de el... si y donde Isabella tendras que esperar para ver que hay en Forks y que nos espera en ese lugar a Edward y ami

ooooooooooooooooooooo.

**Bien hasta aqui este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ya estan camino a forks esto es apenas el inicio de la Guerra entre Edward y Bella… quiero agradecer a las nuvas chicas que se unieron a esta historia:**

**°DianaMasen**

**°gesykag**

**°sun-e Kristal**

**°supattinsondecullen**

**°Alizce**

**°°DianaMasen.- que bueno que te agrade… gracias portu RR saluditos :D**

**°°Rosh bernal.- bueno aqui esta lo que esperabas espero que te guste el capitulo, y mas adelante versa lo que les espera a este par gracias portu RR… saludos :D**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a esas lectoras silenciosas.**

**Bueno les mando un beso chiquitititititito y un abrazo de oso Emmett**

**Neniita cullen **


	5. Forks y un ataque de oso

**Los personages de esta historia no son mios le pertenecen a Stefhenie Meyer... yo solo me divierto con ellos un rato... ;)**

**La historia tampoco es mi, yo tome la idea de una pelicula y solo la adapto con nuestros personajes favoritos :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Pov:EDWARD**

_**5.- Forks y un ataque de oso**_

-hola ¿usted es el policia?- dijo Bella

-si- dijo simplemente

-yo soy Bella Cullen- dijo mientras le ofrecia su mano

-no recuerda es Bella Uley... mi prima- dijo mientras tomava su mano y le sonreia

Era cierto, antes de vajarse del avion Stefan, nos informo de nuestras nuevas identidades y nos entgro identificasiones falsas y nos decia que estariamos en Forks por un tiempo, Sam Uley era un seňor que debia tener la edad de mi padre, era alto y tenia su piel bronzeada.

-si lo olvide... hace frio- dijo Bella mientras se rodeaba con sus brazos

-si aqui siempre es frio y lluvioso- dijo

-no trage ropa abrigadora, mucha ropa interior y un vestido- dijo Bella sonriente, Sam miro las maletas y sonrio divertido

-bueno iremos a un supermercado- dijo mientras nos dirijia a su camioneta

Bella y yo suvimos el empezo a conducir y se detubo frente a un Walmart, bajamos y entramos Bella se dirigio a la zona de ropa, yo iba cominando tras de ella un estante llamo mi atencion y vi que vendian repelente para osos, decidi llevarme uno si los vendian era porque de seguro habia osos en esta zona, Bella me miro raro traia en su manos varias prendas de ropa.

-¿que es eso?- me miro con la duda en su rostro

-repelente para osos- dije simplemente- ¿que? no me mires asi puede suceder

-si dios no quiera que un oso, se encuentre en el pario trasero de los Uley- dijo sarcasticamente

Yo la segue, he iba leyendole las probavilidades de un ataque de oso que venia en el folleto que tome donde se encontraban los repelentes, ella soli asentia mientras tomaba mas ropa, pagamos y empezamos a caminar por el estacionamiento donde se encontraba Sam

-bueno pense que no encontrariamos aqui, pero hay un supermercado- dijo Bella animadamente

-si hasta vi un cine- dije

Sam sonrio y nos ayudo con las bolsas

-no esto es Port Angeles, todavia no llegamos a Forks- dijo alegre

Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas, Sam conducio por un tiempo mas, derrepente entramos a un pequeňo pueblo, Sam vivia casi a las afueras del pueblo. Se estaciono frente a una casa blanca de un piso, era un poco grande, y estaba bien cuidada, bajamos de la camioneta, Sam nos guio asia la entrada, ahi habia una seňora.

-hola cariňo... llegaron los primos, Bella y Edward Cullen... por un tiempo Uley-dijo Sam mientras besaba a su esposa

-hola soy Emily Uley- dijo mientras nos saludaba

-gracias por recibirnos en su casa- dijo Bella

-tranquila cariňo es nuestro trabajo- dijo Emily

Platicamos un rato con ellos resulto que los dos eran policias, Emily decidio que teniamos que descansar ya que era tarde, y nos guio a una pequeňa habitacion.

-bueno esta es su habitacion, me gusta llamarlo el cuarto de testigos- dijo sonriente

-bueno creo que hay un problema, Edward y yo estamos separados- dijo Bella un poco apenada

-bueno eso es un problema en esta casa solo hay dos dormitorios asi que te dendrar que decidir como van a dormir- dijo Emily

Salimos de la habitacion, Sam y Emily se despidieron de nosotros y nos entregaron una almohada y cobijas para quien se quedara en el sillon, Bella y yo nos quedamos parados mirandonos

-Bueno yo puedo dormir en el sillon- dijo Bella

-no, no, yo ahi y tu... -esta diciendo pero me interrumpio

-no Edward yo pedi el sillon- dijo firmente savia que no iba aver nada que cambiara su decision, ella empezo a acomodar el sillon desdoblo las cobijas y acomodo la almohada

-estas segura que quieres dormir aqui- dije sabia su respuesta pero queria intentarlo

-si, claro- seguia sin mirarme

-buenas noches- le dije

-Edward, se el sacrificio que esto se ignifica para ti- dijo

-no porque tu estas aqui... intentemoslo- dije, ella suspiro y se sento en el sillon

-no puedo me lastimaste mucho... aveces cuando te miro te veo asiendolo con ella y lo unico que quiero es que sientas un dolor muy fuerte y hacerte sufrir- sus ojos me mostraban la verdad de sus palabras

-si quieres puedes pegarme- dije para calmar el ambiente

-ya no confio en ti- dijo friamente con dolor en sus ojos

-bueno eso cambia muchas cosas- dije mientras miraba mis pies, senti que me podria desmoronar ahi mismo decidi que lo mejor era salir de ahi- Buenas noches Bella- dije casi en susurro y me di la vuelta casi podia estar seguro que oi un "_adios"_ por parte de ella y eso me helo.

Entre a la habitacion ni siquiera me cambie y me acoste, en verdad habia lastimado a Bella perdi su confianza, yo la amo y sabia que si queria tener una oportunidad deveria volver a ganarme su confianza, asi me la pase toda la noche pensando como aria para reconstruir su confianza en mi, el sueňo me vencio a altas horas de la madrugada.

Me desperte, sali de la habitacion no vi a Bella en la sala, oi ruidos en la cocina y camine asia ahi.

-Buenos dias- salude, ahi estaban Bella y Emily

-Buenos dias- se oyeron por toda la cocina

Me sente en la mesa aun lado de Bella, ella me sonrio educadamente, Emily puso frente a nosotros huevos, tocino, jugo, pan y leche, yo ya estaba saborendome todo el olor del huevo y tocino era exquisito

-no que no agradesca su comida pero no tendra, cereal o otra cosa... esque soy vegetariana- dijo Bella apenada, Emily sonrio y camino a la alacena

-hey Sam tu prima es vegetariana- dijo mientras ponia frente a Bella un tazon y una caja de cereal, y Sam entro sonriendo a la cocina

-Bueno siempre hay alguien en la familia- dijo divertido

Todos comenzamos a desayunar, despues Bella y yo decidimos ayudarlos con los trastes sucios, ellos se despidieron tenian que ir a la comisaria y nos pidieron que no salieramos, Bella y yo terminamos en la cocina, ella fue la primera en baňarse, luego lo ise yo, me puse unos jean una polera gris y encima un sueter, Bella solo traia Jeans y una bonita blusa azul, con valerinas del color de la blusa, nos sentamos en la sala sin saber que hacer, tome uno de los periodicos que estaban en la mesita de centro, Bella se veia anciosa mientras estaba en el sillon

-hay, no aguanto todo este silencio... rogue por la noche oir una patrulla- dijo anciosa

-tranquila piensa que son vacasiones- le dije para tranquilizarla

-vale- tomo otro periodico y empezo a leerlo pero aun notaba su nerviosismo, sabia que su aparente tranquilidad no duraria..._ 3, 2, 1_

-HAA, no puedo, quiero pedir comida china pero llegara muy tarde y fria- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillon

-almenos lo intestaste- dije divertido

Ella me fulmino con la Mirada tomo su maleta y camino asia el dormitorio donde dormia yo, tardo un poco en salir, cuando la vi traia ropa para correr, a hora entendia por que se habia tardado.

-Bella nos dijeron que no podiamos salir- le recorde

-vamos Edward solo voy a correr, voy hacer lo que asia en New York- me dijo sonriente

-Bueno voy contigo, la verdad no quiero quedarme solo- sali a la habitacion y cambie mi ropa, por ropa deportiva.

Salimos, por la puerta trazera de la casa y empesamos a correr por el sendero, asi no la pasamos por una hora yo obsevaba el paisaje me podria acostubrar a verlo todos los dias, el silencio era comodo regresamos por el mismo camino llegamos al patio trasero de los Uley, Bella se detubo y puso sus manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiracion al igual que yo

-odios no puedo el aire es demasiado limpio... me ire a baňar, ¿quieres agua?- yo asenti y ella entro a la casa, puse mis manos en las rodillas y trataba de respirar sin que quemara mis pulmones

-me falta condicion- me dije a mi mismo

-Ed no te muevas- me dijo Bella asustada levante la mirada y la vi parada en la puerta de la casa

-¿que?- le dije

-no te muevas hay un oso pardo parado justo de tras de ti- me dijo con nervios

-¡QUE!- grite mientras me giraba para mirarlo y si ahi estaba, luego regrese la mirada a Bella

-no grites, voy a buscar el folleto y Ed no te vallas- dijo mientras entraba a la casa

Queria gritarle que a donde queria que fuera, a abrazar al oso como si fuera un peluche, espere por unos momentos y Bella regreso con el folleto y el repelente, queria decirle te lo dije, pero sabia que eso la molestaria y a hora mi vida estaba en sus manos

-aver aqui dice que hay que guardar calma, no hacer contacto visual y habla despasio- dijo mientras iba leyendo

-vale, Hola osito mi esposa esta esta asociada a una de las asociasiones que protegen a los animales y talvez me una con ella- dije, no sabia que decir

-tambien dice que no muestres el arma- _"encerio dijo eso"_

_-_cual arma... NO TENGO ARMA- grite exasperado, queria correr

-no grites... o por dios CORRE- me dijo mientras ajitaba el repelente

-¿corro?- quien la entiende

-si CORRE- me grito

Yo corri y podia sentir al oso detras de mi, lo que no espere esque Bella rosiara el repelente en mi rostro y entro en mis ojos ella gimio y volvio a dispararlo y luego cerro la puerta, bueno no estaba seguro mis ojos cada vez ardian mas

-bueno ya se fue el oso- dijo tranquila

-mis ojos no veo nada, y arde- dije mientras me tocaba con las manos y me tiraba al suelo

-no paso nada- dijo como si nada

-HAAAAA- no lo soportaba

-bueno voy a cambiarme y te llevare al medico- dijo mientras la oi alejarse y pude oir que decia_ "chillon"_

Regreso y me ayudo a sentarme en el sillon, quito mis manos de la cara y puso un trapo humedo en mis ojos eso fue reconfortante. Oi que hablaba con alguien

-si gracias- dijo- vamos ya se donde queda el consultorio- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar

-¿como vamos a ir?-le pregunte me quite el trapo y ya podia habrir un poco los ojos

-caminando, no esta lejos aparte no hay transporte- me dijo

Salimos y fuimos caminando de vez encuando ponia el trapo en mis ojos, diez minutos despues estabamos en un consultorio, entramos y en la pequeňa recepcion habia una enfermera y era muy joven

-hola mi nombre es Jane ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- dijo mientras nos obsevaba

-podemos ver al doctor- dijo Bella

-claro esta con un pasiente, me podrian dar el nombre del pasiente- dijo mientras tomaba su pluma

-Edward Cullen- dije ya no soportaba el ardor pero almenos ya podia ver

-que tienes- dijo

-bueno no es obio, el rojo de mis ojos- dije molesto, ella me observo

-uy si te vez mal... necesitas un doctor- dijo sonriente, yo evite rodar los ojos porque me ardian

-si ya lo suponia- dije sarcastica, oi como Bella reia bajito

-gustan sentarse- nos seňalo unas sillas de plastico

Bella y yo nos sentamos, volvi a poner el trapo en mis ojos, derrepente oi voces y me quite el trapo era una seňora mayor que se despedia del doctor, se veia de nuestra edad y sonreia, era alto y tenia la piel bronzeada ¿como lograban tener esa piel? si aqui parece que nunca sale el sol, el acompaňo a la seňora a la puerta y regreso nos miro y sonrio.

-hola buenas tardes soy el Dr. Jacob Black- dijo mientras nos saludaba- y que los trae por aqui

-repelente de oso- dije, el me observo y sonrio divertido

-asi que te disparaste repelente de oso- dijo divertido

-fue mi culpa- dijo Bella apenada

-los accidentes pasan tranquila- dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro, Bella se sonrojo... _este dr. no me agradaba_

_-_crees que necesite un especialista- dijo Bella

-no yo soy el unico Dr. aqui desde Bebes hasta ancianos- dijo orgulloso

-wow... espero que sepas la diferencia- dijo Bella divertida

-claro, pero es lo mismo es un cuerpo humano- dijo como si fuera lo mas ovio

-si tienes razon- dijo Bella como si hoy hubiera aprendido algo nuevo y esto la hubiera emocionado

Me aclare la garganta parece que se habian olvidado de mi, aqui el enfermo era yo, ellos me miraron y Jacob se aclaro la garganta

-bueno veamos esa cosita- dijo... _llamo cosita al rojiso de mis ojos_

_-_me hace sentir mejor que lo llame cosita- dije con sarcasmo, Bella tosia discretamente ocultando su risa

-¡si!... te gustan las calcomanias, si te portas bien te puedo dar una hoja llena de calcomanias tengo de muchas figuritas- dijo sonriente, Bella asia mas evidente su risa

-he- no sabia que responder quisa..._ si y quiero una de corazones para regalarse a Bella_

-bueno vamos al consultorio de la jirafita... te gustan las jirafas hay cientos y cientos haya adentro... ¿vienes?- le dijo a Bella que ya estaba colorada de tanto aguantar la risa, y hasta podria decir que tenia los cachetes inflado

-he, no aqui los espero- parecia que se aogaba- divierte con las jirafas Edward

La fulmine con la mirada, y yo fui con Jacob al consultorio de las jirafas y oi como Bella lo perdia y comensaba a reir.

**Pov: Bella**

Mi estomago me dolia de tanto reir, Jane me veia divertida y luego me dejo sola cuando Jacob la llamo, me tranquilise y empese a revisar la recepcion habian muchas fotos de bebe, con sus mejillas rosas, haciendo pucheros, riendo, me detube en la foto de un bebe con ojos color verde apesar de ser una foto su mirada era penetrante, dulce, brillosa, paresia como si pudiera ver tu alma, necesitaba hablar con Eleazar, vi el telefono de la recepcion y marque esos numeros que ya me sabia de memoria

-hola en este momento no te puedo contestar deja tu mensaje y yo me comunicare contigo adios- dijo la contestadora

-hola Eleazar... habla Bella solo queria informarte que en este momento no me en encuentro en New York por algunos problemas que surguieron... queria agradecerte por ayudarme a adoptar un Bebe... adios- colgue y me fui a sentar a esas incomodas sillas.

Eleazar habia sido un angel en mi vida... es un seňor muy amable y cuando le conte mi deceo de ser madre, se ofrecio a ayudarme el esta buscando en las casas hogar de todo el mundo y como el me dijo _no estare feliz hasta que te vea cargando un lindo Bebe_, y esperaba que se cumpliera, el era como un padre para mi, me cuida y me procura, nadie nunca ocupara el lugar de mis padres muertos, pero el se hacercaba a eso.

A hora necesitaba tomar una decision contarle o no a Edward que estaba en tramites de adopter a un bebe.

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Bien aqui ya esta el otro capitulo ¿que les parecio?, ya vivieron su primera aventura en Forks y bueno Bella a tomado una decision importante en su vida. Ustedes creen que Bella deba consultar a Edward en esto. En el siguiente capitulo conoceran la respuesta.**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a:**

**°Patito CuLLeN SwaN**

**°Marianacs**

**°Elenamar-16**

**°azumii Cullen**

**°SherlyMina**

**°Alexiita-Pattinson-cullen**

**°bmbys**

**karolay28.-bueno espero que no te decepsione con este capitulo ami me gusto como quedo gracias por tu RR… un saludo ;)**

**°°DianaMasen.- no te puedo dar un dia en concreto depende de cuanto me tarde en acabar el capitulo tengo dos historias publicadas en este momento esta y otra llamada Chocolate, pero los días son de Lunes a Miercoles, esos son los días en los que me gusta publicar, pero para estar segura revisa los jueves te aseguro que ya encontraras capitulo… un saludito y una abrazo de oso Emmett para ti (n.n)/**

**°°Alizce.- yo también quero amor pero te aseguro que tratare que todo el fic sea divertido por eso es romance/humor, luego publicare algo con mucho drama jajaja pero mientras tanto este es para pasar el ratito un saludito (o.o)/**

**°°Marianacs.- espero no decepsionarte con su primera aventura en forks… saluditos (n.n)/**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a esas lectoras silenciosas… bueno esto se acabo por hoy nos leemos la semana entrante les mando un beso chiquitititititito y un abrazo de oso Emmett**


	6. Verdades a Medias

**Los Personajes no son mios, estos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Yo solo juego con ellos un rato :D**

* * *

**Pov: Edward**

_**6.- Verdades a Medias**_

Salimos del consultorio medico_, _solo con mis ojos rojos yo creo parecia pacheco porque la gente me vei y se asustaba y Bella reia divertida, tambien mi vista era un poco borrosa y iba tropesando creo que tambien por eso la gente se asustaba conmigo, Bella se apiado de mi paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, o se me olvidaba sali con una hoja de calcomanias de los diferentes animales del zoo, Bella se rio tontamente cuando le presumi las calcomanias.

Estube el resto del dia con un paňo mojado en los ojos, "maldita sea, maldita sea duele como el demonio" esa era mi letania durante el resto del dia.

.

.

.

En la noche, estabamos Bella y yo sentados en el sofa o mejor dicho "la cama de Bella" ella estaba leyendo un libro que le presto Emily y yo seguia con mi paňo pero ya no me ardia tanto los ojos, empezaba a tener sueňo decidi irme a mi cama y dejar descansar a Bella.

-Buenas noches Bella- estaba por levantarme del sillon cuando ella tomo mi brazo evitando que me levantara

-Edward, puedo hablar contigo- me dijo un poco nerviosa

-claro Bella ¿que pasa?

-Edward... hace dos meses... inicie los tramites para adoptar a un Bebe- dijo nerviosa pero una luz especial brillo en sus ojos, senti una punsada de dolor cuando ella menciono esas palabras

-bueno eso debio ser una decision importante- apesar de que trate de ocultar mi dolor, mis palabras salieron un poco frias

-si... y queria compartirlo contigo- bueno eso me hace sentir mejor

-eso te hace feliz- por favor Bella di lo que necesito oir

-tu... sabes cuanto he deceado tener un Bebe

Como si no lo supiera, maldita sea Bella, que no vez mi sufrimiento, sentia como algo dentro de mi hacia ebullucion y el enojo iba subiendo

-lose... tambien para mi fue frustante cada injeccion, ensiminacion, sexo programado o y recuerdas a las brujas cantandole a mi esperma- por mas que trate de evitarlo mis palabras salieron como veneno y muy duras, vi un poco de dolor en el rostro de Bella, si soy idiota, de los dos ella es la que sufria mas... pero aun asi.

-ya te pedi perdon por eso... que es lo que te molesta- ¿Que no lo sabes?

-Me molesta que tu tomaste sola esa decision- escupi esas palabras, la ira se iso presente en su rostro y se levanto molesta del sillon

-¡bueno perdon por eso! -el sarcasmo escurria por sus palabras- pero yo si pienso las cosas antes de actuar...- en sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas- crees que yo no sufri, tambien fue frustrante para mi, no poderme sentir una mujer realizada y... ¡sobre todo no poder darte un hijo! pero no corri y me fui acostar con el primer tipo que se me cruzo.

Una lagrima resvalo por su mejilla derecha, pero ella se la quito tan rapido como la sintio, me senti idiota por hacerla sufrir, me miro y era la misma mirada que vi el dia que le fui infiel, me levante y trate de abrazarla odiaba esa mirada, pero ella se alejo de mi

-lo siento... cuantas veces debo pedir perdon, me sentia frustrado por los dos, confundido

-eso noes una excusa Edward, se que no he sido la esposa modelo lo admito, muchas veces me refugiaba en el trabajo, porque me sentia decepsionada de mi misma y odiaba sentirmr asi, queria esconderme de ti no queria arrastrarte con mi dolor

Que decirle, a hora me sentia mas idiota

-por favor entiendeme- bravo Edward es lo unico que pudiste decir, Bella me observo su mirada me perforo, senti que estaba buscando algo en mi mirada

-Edward... ¿que es lo que en verdad te molesta?

Bella ya no me sorprendia en verdad me conocia

-yo propuse lo de la adopcion -se que sonaba estupido pero era la verdad, creo que merecia credito... dios odio mi ego

-si lose... pero nunca fuimos a una casa hogar o buscamos las mejores opciones de adopcion, siempre tenias el pretexto perfecto- me acuso con sus palabras

-entiendeme- maldita sea es lo unico que se decir

-entiendeme- dijo tratando de imitar mi voz- es lo unico que sabes decir

-no te burles de mi- si soy estupido y que

-buenas noches Edward, te puedes ir de aqui necesito dormir- dijo esto pero sin mirarme

-Bella...

-¡Largo Edward! si no tienes nada mejor que decir

Asenti y me fui a mi habitacion, tenia muchas cosas que decir pero como admitirlo, ya le he echo daňo, ya no mas lo unico que se es que la quiero y quiero que volvamos hacer esa pareja, que disfrutaba una simple comida... simplemente la quiere de nuevo conmigo y creo que necesito ayuda... ¿pero quien?

.

.

.

Desayunamos en un incomodo silencio, Bella se ofrecio a lavar los trastes y yo por supuesto me ofreci para ayudarla pero ella solo me respondio "porfavor Edward necesesito mi espacio".

Dos horas despues, Sam y Emily nos llevaron a ser senderismo, llegamos a un claro y ahi Sam nos dijo a Bella y ami que nos enseňaria a disparar ya que nunca se sabe, cuando necesitemos defendernos, Sam acomodo una ilera de latas de soda y nos entrego un rifle a Bella y ami, nos enseňo a sostenerlos y como cargarla y jalar el gatillo mas todo lo escensial.

-bien Bella muestrame lo que aprendiste

Bella sonrio confiada, y apunto a las latas, su primer disparo salio chueco y ella brinco, por el ruido

-wow... puedo intentarlo otra vez- dijo feliz y emocionada

-toda una Uley no crees Sam- dijo Emily sonriente

-claro que si los Uley nacemos con un rifle en mano- dijo Uley en tono orgulloso- vamos Bella muestranos lo que tienes

Nose porque ese comentario me molesto, ¿Bella Uley? no ella es Bella Cullen, ese nombre no me gustas para ella, ella es una Cullen... Edward eres idiota ese es su nombre para protejerla no seas un niňo berrinchudo, pero aun asi ella es Bella Cullen no lo olviden.

Bella se volvio a pocisionar y acomodo su rifle, volvio a disparar y le dio a una de las latas, sonrio confiada y asi disparo otro par de veces dandole a una lata mas.

-y bien que tal lo hice- dijo con confiaza

Emily y Sam le aplaudieron, como si hubieran visto a su hija en un recital de Ballet

-lo he dicho toda una Uley- dijo Sam- bueno Edward ahora muestranos lo que tienes, la chica lo iso bien, no nos agas quedar mal

-sin preciones ¿no?- dije burlamente

- ja, si te cientes comodo asi, vamos chico es tu primera vez, no te puede salir mal- dijo Sam

Me acomode donde Bella estuvo hace un momento, ella me miro retadoramente, la odio y la amo ¿eso es posible? apunte a una de las latas, acomode bien mi rifle y jale el gatillo "maldita sea, maldita sea, duele como el demonio" el maldito rifle dio contra mi hombro cuando salio el disparo, creo que me lo disloque, queria llorar y ni siquiera le di a la estupida lata, solte el rifle y cerre los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Como le iso Bella, ella esta como si nada, habri mis ojos y ahi estaban los Uley y Bella mirandome preocupada

-bueno chico creo que te lastimaste- dijo Sam

-creo que tendras que hacerle otra visita a Jacob... otra consulta y te dara una tira de calcomanias especiales Edward- dijo Emily, Bella estaba conteniendo su risa y ya estaba toda roja- Sam tiene una de caballos ¿verdad tu?

-he si... -por primera vez vi a alguien mas rojo que Bella- bueno Bella podras llevarlo con Jacob, Emily y yo necesitamos ir a la comizaria

Bella asintio divertida creo que ni estaba respirando, Bella y yo comenzamos a caminar de regreso al pueblo mientras Sam y Emily se quedaron a recoger las cosas

-escupelo- dije molesto mientras sobaba mi brazo

Parece que dije el mejor chiste del mundo, por que Bella se solto a reir durante todo el camino he iba balbuciando palabras que entendia salteadas "calcomanias" "caballos" "no lo creo" "lloron" y yo solo la iba fulminando con la mirada y ella reia mas divertida.

-ni me dolio tanto como piensas- si soy patetico y ¿que?

Y Bella rio hasta llorar.

.

.

.

-bueno y esta vez que fue- dijo Jacob divertido

Estabamos, ya en consultorio de Jacob, estaba sentado en una camilla y Bella y Jacob estaban parados frente ami, Bella observaba el consultorio divertida y como no si estabamos rodeados de jirafas de todo tipo, pintadas, peluches, de plastico, hasta el techo estaba pintado de nubes en forma de jirafa.

-se lastimo al disparar... es un lloron- dijo divertida mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos- yo lo ise y sali ilesa- dijo esto ultimo orgullosa

-ya sabias hacerlo- dijo Jacob asombrado

-no la verdad no... aun que la verdad el arma me hubiera ayudado mucho en mis negosaciones- dijo pensativa

Si Bella era de temer en sus negocios, no me la imagino con un rifle en mano y senti escalofrios, si pensaba reconquistar a Bella tendria que evitar que a Sam y Emily se les ocurriera regalarle uno a su prima favorita... podria matarme de un disparo.

-¿a que te dedicas?- le pregunto interesado

-a las vienes raices- dijo orgullosa de su profecion, si alguien amaba su profeccion esa era Bella

-encerio mi papa se mudara conmigo y no podemos vender la casa

-oh, podria verla- dijo emocionada por tener algo que hacer

Jacob le sonrio feliz y se hacerco a su escritorio tomo un marco y se lo ofrecio a Bella

-esta es la casa- dijo Jacob

-es muy bonita, no comprendo porque no la han vendido, mmm... bueno este es un pueblo pequeňo es logico que no se venda rapido, porque no haces que pongan anuncios a los lugares que rodean Forks o si quieres ir a lo grande en se puede poner un anuncio en internet, en el anuncio puedes mencionar las mejores caracteristicas de la casa, al igual que Forks es un buen lugar para vivir, pueblo tranquilo y todo eso que te aya animado vivir en Forks, tienes que hacer resaltar la belleza de la casa hacerle sentir a la gente que no encontraran un mejor lugar para vivir.

Dijo Bella apasionadamente, en verdad ella amaba su trabajo, si le pidieran vender la casona del terror ella podria hacer que cualquiera la viera hermosa.

-eres exelente- me miro -te molestaria prestarmela un rato

¡NO! es MIA estupido chucho

-no hay problema adelante es muy buena en lo que hace, ya estoy acostumbrado... a la separacion- la mire-... por el trabajo- le sonrei tristemente, ella aparto la mirada

-congusto te ayudo- dijo ya no tan animada

-entonces vendras a ver la casa- dijo Jacob emocionado

Si chucho ellas es MIA y pretendo que sea para siempre tu solo la tendras por unas horas, aclare mi garganta para llamar su atencion

-humm... mi brazo- todavia sigo aqui doctor chucho

-tranquilo solo un niňo lloraria por eso- y el chucho golpeo mi brazo con su mano, y como buen macho que soy me queje despacio

.

.

.

**Pov: Bella**

Una noche mas que no puedo dormir, demasiado silencio sali al patio y vi la espectacular vista que Forks me ofrecio, todo el cielo estaba lleno de hermosas y brillantea estrellas, me sente en el suelo y abraze mis piernas y recargue mi barbilla en las rodillas.

Pense en la fuerte discucion con Edward, creo que apesar de tratar de ocultar mi dolor y rabia que tenia hacia mi, por no poder darle un hijo a Edward, llego a el.

Mi sueňo de verlo a el hablarle a mi barriga, cumplirme cada uno de mis antojos, estar con el en cada ultrasonido, las discusionea por el nombre o sexo o ver a Edward cargando un pequeňo bultito azul o rosa, nunca llegarian.

-perdoname Edward, por no regalarte el derecho a ser padre- y senti como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla

Vi el dolor en su mirada cuando no le dije lo de la adopcion, pero tengo miedo a que siempre me odie por no tener un hijo de suyo y el tenga que conformarse con el hijo de otras personas, a mi no me importa eso pero ¿a Edward?

* * *

**Hola chicas perdon por la tardansa pero como ya le dije algunas por correo, estube enferma y tube que resolver unas guias de estudio.**

**Y el tiempo se me fue de las manos.**

**Aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les ayan gustado.**

**Gracias a:**

**Rosh bernal.- gracias portu RR espero que este capitulo tambien te guste… cuidate :D**

**Les mando muchos besitos chiquitititititos y un abrazo de oso Emmett**

**nenita cullen xoxo**


	7. Madera, ¿una cita? y ¿vacas?

**Los Personajes no son mios estos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer...**

**Yo solo juego con ellos un rato para hacerlos sufrir un poco... o un mucho ;D**

* * *

**Pov: Edward**

_**7.-Madera, ¿una cita? y ¿vacas?**_

Me desperte con un poco de dolor en el hombro, revise mi reloj y ya eran las 10:35am nunca me levantaba tan tarde, creo que fueron los analgesicos que me dio el chucho, sali a la cocina y no habia nadie, decidi hacerme el desayuno pero Sue me dejo algunas cosas preparadas, me sente solo en la mesa de la pequeňa cocina preguntandome donde rayos estaba Bella... pero la luz llego ami y recorde que en este momento debe de estar con el chucho viendo lo de la casa de su papa, el chucho tubo suerte de conocer a Bella no hay mejor persona para eso, comenze a reirme cuando recorde aquellas veces que ella me convencia desde ver una tonta pelicula de romance, hasta cuando ella queria cereal de bolitas de cacao.

Suspire extraňaba todo eso o sus tontos comentarios como de porque siempre la gente desayunaba jugo de naranja, que donde estaba la regla de que el jugo de naranja era lo unico que se permitia para desayunar, extraňaba todo eso o simplemente tenerla abrazada ami y sentirme completo y poder sentir la seguridad de ella en mis brazos sentir que la puedo proteger.

Necesitaba algo para tener su perdon y sobre todo recuperar su confianza en mi, pero aquien pedirle ayuda, no puedo comunicarme con mi familia, pero me puse a pensar que me dirian ellos.

Emmett de seguro me diria algo loco que de seguro necesitaria un diccionario de Emmett - Espaňol y de Espaňol - Emmett

Rosalie me diria _"Eres un idiota... asume las consecuencias de pensar con la cabeza equivocada"_

Esme y Carlisle solo me dirian _"dale tiempo" _ y tiempo es lo menos que tengo

Jasper entraria en su papel del Dr. Phil pero se que me ayudaria

y Alice... la pequeňa duende, apesar de ser la gran amiga de Bella, siempre nos llevamos bien ella era como una molesta hermanita, pero todo cambio aquel dia.

Suspire derrotado y major termine mi desayuno.

.

.

.

-hola... te ayudo a cortar madera- dije no muy seguro

-claro toma una acha- me dijo mientras ella seguia cortando la madera

Tome la acha y un pequeňo tronco de madera vi como Emily la partia facilmente en dos y trate de copiarla y... _"maldita madera" _mi acha se quedo atorada en el tronco y no podia sacarla y Emily seguia cortando la madera tan facil mente que eso eria mi ego, decidi no hacer caso

-Perdon por los gritos de anoche- dije mientras trataba de safar la acha

-no te preocupes por eso... te entiendo Sam y yo pasamos por lo mismo- dijo mientras ella seguia cortando madera y yo... _"estupida acha" _apesar de mi pelea con la madera y la acha no pase desapercivido la informacion

_-_¿encerio?... pero ustedes se ven tan... felices- dije sorprendido

-creeme, peliabamos mucho y estuvimos apunto de separarnos- dijo y ella seguia cortando madera y yo... "estupida acha y estupida madera... parecen que estan pegadas"

-¿como lo lograron?- pregunte esperanzado

-bueno el me regalo vacas- dijo ¿vacas?

-¿vacas? talvez deveria intentarlo- aun que no imaginaba a una vaca en New York y menos en mi departamento o a Bella cuidandola... asi yo seguia peliando con la madera y la acha

-amo las vacas, pero lo que enrrealidad lo que me gusto fue que me invito a una cita- dijo sonriente y por primera vez me miro

-¿una cita?- dije pensativo

-si una cita como jovenes de secundaria, platicamos, salimos y la magia regreso y sigue ahi- dijo aun mas sonriente

-¿deveria intentarlo?- dije dudoso

-¿la amas aun?- me dijo seria

-mas que mi propia vida- dije seguro

-ahi tienes tu respuesta- y empezo a cortar mas madera ¿cuanta necesecitaban?

-empesare a trabajar con eso... he bueno hablando de trabajo no puedo con esto aqui lo dejo- dije mientras le mostraba la acha pegada a la madera, ella sonrio y yo con la poca hombria que me quedaba deje la madera ahi junto a la acha y sali a buscar a Bella para pedirle una cita.

.

.

.

Empese a caminar por aquella reserva llamada La Push, segun me dijo Emily la casa del papa de Jacob se encontraba en esta reserva, ella amablemente me presto su camioneta para llegar, empeze a vagar y me encontre algunos jovenes, ellos me indocaron donde estaba la casa del papa de Jacob, empeze a conducir de nuevo me estacione frente auna pequeňa casa roja y vi a Bella en la entrada de aquella casa con una pequeňa niňa.

La niňa reia por las cosas que le decia Bella, la niňa abrazo a Bella por el cuello, Bella se sorprendio al principio, sonrio y tambien la abrazo, esa imagen me sacudio y por un momento pude ver a Bella cargand un pequeňo bebe, con los ojos de Bella y el color de mi cabello y el suyo convinados... una convinacion perfecta de los dos.

Bella levanto la mirada y me sonrio, le dijo algo a la niňa esta acintio y se metio a la casa, Bella la miro por ultima vez se giro y comenzo a caminar asia donde estaba... derrepente me senti nervioso

-¿pasa algo?- le dijo preocupada

-se que va a soňar extraňo pero... ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo?- me senti en verdad como un niňo de secundaria, Bella me miro con cara de ¿encerio?

-bueno cenamos en New York- me dijo como si fuera lo mas ovio

-si tado iva bien, hasta lo del homicidio y el asecino, pero yo me refiero a... una cita

Bella se sorprendio y sonrio

-bueno a hora si suena extraňo- dijo sonriente

-Emily me dijo de un restaurante- dije

-...- nada

-talvez no sea tan lujoso como el de New York- empezaba entrar en panico

-...

-Bella... solo una cita, no te pido mas...

-Esta...

-Yo pagare- dije interrupiendo lo que decia

-Yo iva a decir 'esta bien' pero bueno si pagas tu a hora dire Me encataria- dijo sonriente

Yo entrecerre mis ojos y comenzamos a reir, iba a poner todo de mi en esa cita para recuperar a Bella o me dejo de llamar Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**No me odien por lo corto del capitulo... pero es un proceso para que llegue lo que todas me han pedido ;D **_

_**Bueno tengo cuatro cosas que decirles**_

_**1.-**__**Perdon**__** por tardarme en actualizar pero el tiempo no ha sido mi mejor aliado, nose preocupen que no avandonare ninguna de mis historias aunque me tarde un poco en actualizar.**_

_**2.-**__**Gracias por unirse a :**_

_**namy33**_

_**nanys sanz**_

_**3.-**__**Gracias por sus Rewievs creo que ya he contestado todos si me falto alguien agamelo saber siiii**_

_**4.-**__**Tambien gracias a esas lectoras silenciosas por su apoyo :D**_

_**Bueno me despido pero no sin antes.**_

_**Mandarles un beso chiquitititito y un abrazo de oso Emmett.**_


End file.
